conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharqi language
The Sharqi language (Sharqi: Şarqi tili) is the official language of Sharqistan. Script The Cyrillic alphabet was the official script for Sharqi, until 2013, when it was replaced by Latin. This change later started a transition to Latin, which brought to a rearrangement of the alphabetical order and the elimination of the phoneme from the new Latin alphabet and the absorption of the phoneme into a new letter: I i. A new letter, X x was also introduced (representing ). The letters Ё ё, Ю ю and Я я have been abolished. Although not part of the alphabet, Y y ( ) is sometimes used in loanwords. In late 2015, an initiative to use the along with the Latin was launched by Gennadi Nagelov. The Government is currently not looking forward to implementing Mkhedruli. Alphabet Sample of the scripts Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights: Morphology and syntax Nouns in Sharqi take a number of case endings, which are the same for all nouns, both in singular and plural. Pronouns In Sharqi, both subject and object pronouns are expressed in the same way. The declension of pronouns uses different suffixes; the vocative case is not applied: Possessive pronouns In Sharqi, to express possession (in a sentence in where the owned object is the subject), either the possessive pronoun or the genitive declension of the pronoun can be used. For example, "That car is mine" can be translated to Maşina menen (The car is [Genitive singular of men]) or Maşina menaq (The car is mine). The declension of pronouns uses different suffixes; the vocative case is not applied: Verbs Verbs in Sharqi are placed at the end of the sentence, such as in here: Men maktebaga berüm (I go to school), being placed as "I school-dynamic place complement go-conjugating particle". Verb conjugation Verb conjugation is the same for all the verbs. An example is written below, with the verb ojin (to play) Present Negative In Sharqi, the negative of a verb is expressed by adding ''-jok'' (literally "no") at the end of the conjugated verb. Example: Men supermarketaga berümjok. (I don't go to the supermarket.) Past To conjugate a verb in the past, simply add ökten after the main (conjugated) verb. Example: Sin bo kitep oqesün ökten? (Have you read/Did you read this book?) Future To conjugate a verb in the future, simply add altadej after the main (conjugated) verb. Example: Jahon Amerika Qoşilaq Vilojatlarga berüt altadej (Jahon will go to the United States of America) Subjunctive In Sharqi, the subjunctive is expressed by the pronoun, followed by the base form of the verb. Example: Men sin kopirq oqe oylanem. (I suggest that you study more.) In this case, oqe (to study) is at the base form, and therefore not conjugated. Conditional In Sharqi, the subjunctive is expressed by conjugated verb, followed by edi (would) Examples: #''Men supermarketaga berüm edi.'' (I would go to the supermarket) #''Sin al sinamoq kereq edi!'' (You should try it out!) Passive form To make a verb passive, the particle ''-boli'' (literally "to be") is added between the verb and the conjugation desinence. Examples: #''Al tandaşboliq.'' (He is chosen) #''Men tandaşbolim ökten.'' (I have/had been chosen) #''Sin tandaşbolisün altadej.'' (You will be/will have been chosen) Imperative To form the imperative of a verb, the conjugated verb is followed by the nominative declension of the pronoun referring to the subject. The compound is placed after the object complement. Examples: #''Al raqtaniz siner!'' (Enjoy it!) plural #''Qalayidiş žinausün sin.'' (Pick up that tin can.) #''Menek toqtazjok siner!'' (Don't stop me!) Adjectives Demonstrative adjectives Possessive adjectives Examples: #Deb menen piġak. (That is my jacket.) #Deblar menenlar piġaklar. (Those are my jackets.) Locative suffixes To express movement, Sharqi uses a system of suffixes, added to the interested noun. Vocabulary Basic words Numbers Notes Category:Sharqistan